Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed
Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Hangul: 진·삼국무쌍: 언리쉬드, Mandarin: 真三國無雙·斬, Japanese: 真・三國無双 斬) is a mobile game adaptation of Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. It was originally referred to as Project: Dynasty Warriors. The beta was first announced on December 30, 2016 and registration lasted until January 11, 2017. Beta testing for the Android began on January 12 and lasted until January 16, 10:00 (UTC-5). Registered players received $29.99 worth of bonus items for the game's launch. Participants can choose between water elemental versions of Zhao Yun, Diaochan, Zhou Tai, Xu Shu, Daqiao, or Zhang Jiao as their first officer; the Japanese port replaces Diaochan and Zhang Jiao with Wang Yi and Li Dian while adding more elemental variety to the selection of characters. As of January 26, 2018, the app has exceeded ten million downloads. Japanese users nominated it as the winner in Google Play's Best of 2018. The Korean version of the game is narrated by Bak Il. Services will stop on March 26, 2020, officially ending the game. Gameplay Players are tasked with creating a trio of characters to deploy in missions. Multiple teams may be organized to take advantage of the title's various modes such as Campaign or Conquest. While team combinations are left to the player's own discretion, a balanced party is recommended for clearing the earlier parts of the game. Participating in battles and certain challenges consumes action points which are restored with meat buns or by waiting in real time. By successfully clearing a mission, the player and their team gain experience for leveling up. Higher lordship levels are needed to unlock new gameplay content and other bonuses. Players gain more stock points for energy each time they attain a certain level. Items and officers can be bought at the market with coins or ingots earned by the player, though limited free draws are available everyday. Note that the results of each purchase are varied and often require in-game transactions. In addition to money and valor, fame is also earned if the player joins a guild. Combat controls are done by flicking the touchscreen; the in-game joystick allows players to move anywhere while the skill icons activate different combos and maneuvers. Touching an inactive character's portrait will have them launch a switch attack a la Warriors Orochi 3, though a cooldown time is imposed before the previous officer can be used again. When facing enemy officers or elite units, the player must breach their defenses first by depleting their shield gauge completely with repeated hits. Doing so renders the target more vulnerable to damage and debuff effects, though the gauge will replenish itself over time, pressuring players to make quick work of their foes before they can resist attacks again. Similar to Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, officers have an elemental attribute they are weak or strong against (water, fire, wood, light, and dark). This mechanic becomes more relevant in difficult missions and may force players to swap team members accordingly. Other battle features include a camera angle button (which zooms the screen in three different ways) and an auto-battle function. Players and guild members can interact with one another by using the main menu's chat room system. Currently, the game has eleven different language packs. Modes Campaign Story-driven scenarios divided into several sub-missions with different objectives; clearing one unlocks the next. Missions with multiple tasks will have the player's destination be indicated by a compass arrow. While battles are timed, failure only occurs if the whole team or an important ally is defeated. Each mission has optional goals that yield stage stars if achieved. Their completion unlocks valuable prizes determined by the scenario's difficulty level (normal, hard, and elite). 10 stars earn meager prizes, 20 produce decent ones, and 30 offer the best. Before engaging in battle, players may opt to select another person's character as an assisting member. Once the mission ends, a friend request will be sent to the character's owner. Friends have the privilege of exchanging gifts and battle points with one another daily. Campaign stages offer unique rewards after being cleared once. Normal rewards, on the other hand, are randomized. Later updates include a battle loop feature that allows the computer to finish a stage for the player, though their success depends on the team's overall strength. Alternatively, fully-cleared stages can be repeated automatically with the raid option; these use up raid tickets received via events or login rewards. Retaining manual control is possible if the AI is stuck or has trouble facing difficult opponents on their own. Challenges Unique time-based challenges that provide players the opportunity to acquire resources and other rewards. Battlefield Consists of various PvP gameplay modes. Rankings are included to encourage competition between different players. Coalition Gameplay modes with special rules and settings. Google Achievements Achievements that yield experience points for the user's Play Games profile. Each one is worth 1,000 experience points. Related Media The Taiwanese Facebook hosted a cosplay contest for this game March 22~April 12, 2017. Winning participants were given a chance to win prize money and other gifts that could be used for the game. This was one of the titles presented at Nexon Developers Conference 2017. To celebrate the game's first anniversary, Xin Xianying from Dynasty Warriors 9 has been released as a playable character. Liu Bei's current incarnation from the same title was made available at a later date under the name "Shu Emperor". Gallery DWU App Icon.png|App icon External Links *Official English website, Official English Facebook *Official Korean website, Official Korean YouTube channel *Official Taiwanese website, XPEC's English official website, Official Taiwanese Facebook *English Google Play listing, Korean Google Play listing *English spreadsheet guide Category:Games